


Hay Ride

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, hay rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak and Sideswipe indulge in a human tradition.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hay Ride

**Author's Note:**

> And another 2019 Trick or Treat challenge fic. I did not do good with posting things last fall. 
> 
> Fills the prompt "Bluestreak/Sideswipe hay rides"

Sunstreaker had taken one look at the wagon--oversized and hovering on anti-gravs, especially for them and filled with a synthetic substance that mimicked a type of Earth grass--given a violent shake of his head and stomped off with an “Absolutely not!” that had probably deafened a few of their allies for a bit. Bluestreak had laughed softly at his outburst while clutching a cup of warmed energon. Sideswipe had ignored his twin completely and clambered into the wagon with undisguised glee.

Carly had described the route their hay right would be taking as “spooky” and Sideswipe was ready to experience whatever the trip had in store for them. Privately, Bluestreak thought that nothing would be as scary as the things they had seen in the war.

“Come on, Blue! Let’s go already! The humans are gonna be back before we’ve even left!” Sideswipe’s voice had the slightest hint of a whine.

Bluestreak shook his head, amused at the other mech’s behavior. “It’s not like we’re keeping horses out in the cold, Sides. We can leave whenever we want to.”

“But I want to go now, with you.” the red mech stuck his lower lip out in a pout that he had to have learned from little Daniel. 

“Oh fine, you big newspark.” Blue smiled to take any sting out of the retort and approached the wagon. He climbed in carefully, making sure not to spill his drink on the synthetic hay or Sideswipe. Then he settled in next to the other mech, and Sideswipe snuggled into his side as soon as he was comfortable. “I’ll protect you from the ghosts and goblins.”

Sideswipe laughed and kissed him. “Guess that leaves the werewolves for me, then.”

Bluestreak laughed with him and reached out to turn on the automatic driver.


End file.
